Demons and Angels
by Suicidal Songstress
Summary: Set 7 years after Mission 12. Patty's attacked and things only get worse from there. Can her friends help her or is she in this alone? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

I hummed a song in my head as I headed towards Devil May Cry. The song I hummed told about my feelings for Dante. I am 15 now and I know that what I feel for Dante is love. Even if he can be a lazy slob that eats pizza and strawberry sundaes all day, I guess I love that part of him too. Trish and Lady have become my mothers/sisters since my real mother was killed by a demon that we have yet to track down. My gaze focused on the ground as I thought about it. Just after finally finding my mother, she gets taken from me again. Why is the world so cruel? Since then, Trish had become much like my own mother and Lady has become like my older sister. Morrison has become like a father to me and he always treats me well. What can I say? They've all become like my family with the minor exception with my love for Dante. A deep blush came to my cheeks as I thought of Dante.

"I love him so much," I murmured. It's a shame he's secretly seeing someone.

"So you're in love with Dante, are you?" A voice in the dark said. My head shot up and I looked to where it came from. Out came a man with short green hair and menacing red eyes.

"A demon," I whispered under my breath. "What do you want?"

"You're correct, I am a demon. The name's Lucifer," the strange man said. "As for what I want, let me tell you a little story…" he began, "Once upon a time, there was a powerful demon. He had everything and was about to take the world as his own before a mere _half-breed_ interfered and ruined everything. He sealed him away deep in the forests to forever be caged in a tomb that he couldn't escape on his own. Finally, 200 years later, a group of teenage kids, planning to raid the tombs in hopes of finding jewels opened my tomb and I was free again. Now it's time I got my revenge, starting with you, little girl," Lucifer said.

"M-Me? What would you want with me?" I asked.

"Did you not just say you were in love with Dante? Surely he would ache your death should you ever perish," the demon stated.

"He may, may not," I stalled. The demon chuckled.

"Nice try girl. Stalling won't get you anywhere," he said. He began to advance on me and I moved back until I realised I was backed up against a wall. In lightning speed, he pushed me up against the wall, kneading my breasts. I tried to push him off me but what can I, a mere mortal, do against a demon? I began thrashing. He teleported us to an abandoned company skyscraper. He stripped me out of my clothes and pinned me underneath him. Not once did I stop my struggling. He inserted a finger into me. I cried out in pain.

"No! Don't!" I screamed.

He only laughed at my pain. He inserted more and it killed. He removed his fingers and fazed out of his clothes. He then thrusted into me, breaking my barrier. I screamed louder.

"Please! Stop!" I screamed. He only kept laughing. He cut me, punched me and anything he could to cause me pain. Finally he came in me and collapsed on top of me.

"Hmm…I won't kill you. I think he'll be in more pain knowing what I did to you" He said.

He picked me up by my hair and took me to the front of Devil May Cry. He dropped me onto the ground. I felt specks of water on my face. When did it start raining? Lucifer smirked and turned away from me.

"See you later" He said and walked off. Slowly, my eyes began to close.

Maybe I'll die…


	2. Chapter 2

Trish and Lady sped towards Devil May Cry. As they were getting closer, they noticed something in the clearing out the front of said organisation.

"What the fuck is that?" Lady asked.

"It's Patty!" Trish screamed. They skidded to a halt near her. Lady beeped the horn to get Dante out. They saw Dante and a random chick with brown hair and blue eyes come out. The girl ran off while Dante watched her go before turning back to the others.

"What do you…Patty?" Dante asked. Trish picked her up and rushed her inside. Dante followed in and walked into his bedroom where they will be placing her after her bath. Trish held Patty's head out of the water while Lady cleaned her off. She was covered in cuts and bruises and blood covered her completely. Her wounds told them exactly what happened to her.

"She was raped…" Lady murmured. Tears welled in Trish's eyes.

"Oh Patty" Trish sobbed. They finished cleaning her up before they took her to Dante's bed, not bothering to dress her. After they placed her in the bed they sat there. Dante moved to the bathroom because they forgot to pull the plug and stared at the bloodied water. His eyes flashed red in anger. He pulled the plug out and watched it drain away.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and was met with a crying Trish.

"Hey Patty, how are you feeling?" She asked. The recent events hit me hard. Tears welled in my eyes and my throat strained as I opened to speak.

"I-I feel…tainted and…dirty" I cried. Trish hugged my head.

"You're not tainted honey. Or dirty. Don't you dare think that you're either of them" Trish scolded. I burst into tears.

"I'm disgusting and impure…I want to die!" I cried as I began hitting Trish softly. She held me tightly and her sobs joined my own.

"Its okay honey. You're alive and that's all I care about" Trish whispered loving things in my ear to calm me down.

"Now Patty, you have to tell us. Who did this to you? What do you know about him?" Lady asked and I sobbed harder as I relived everything.

"Lady! Not now! She can't handle it!" Trish yelled.

"If she doesn't tell us, that fucking sick son of a bitch is going to get away!"

"No! We're not discussing this n-…"

"His name is Lucifer" I breathed out shakily. Everyone looked at me.

"Lucifer?" Dante asked. I turned and looked at him.

"He was getting revenge for what you did to him" I said before I burst into tears again. Dante clenched his teeth and hands.

As the days went on, I stayed inside. Not going to school or anywhere else. I haven't even gotten changed yet. I've been getting morning sickness and I'm not so stupid as to not see the signs. Trish went out and bought me a pregnancy test. As I waited for the longest 2 minutes of my life to end, I went over everything. I looked at the test and cried.

Positive.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright, heads up guys, there's a lemon here so...yeah._

* * *

Trish sat down with Dante.

"Dante, Patty is pregnant" Trish said. Dante stared in shock.

"Pregnant?" Trish nodded.

"Yes. I don't want her to have Lucifers' child but you know we can't kill a demon child once it is conceived. There's only one way to kill it but…" Trish paused. Dante nodded.

"So you want me to, then?" Dante asked.

* * *

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" I answered nonchalantly from my lying down position. Dante walked in and occupied the seat next to the bed. I turned away from him and had my back facing him.

"It's going to be alright" He answered. I shifted uncomfortably in the bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I quickly replied.

"I know you're pregnant, Patty" He said. I looked over my shoulder at him and into his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Dante" I apologised.

"Sorry for what?" He asked.

'_For not being pure enough for you. For being tainted…'_

"Don't worry" I murmured.

"I know that you're pregnant and I know you don't want to have his child" Dante said. I winced. "But you can't get an abortion"

"Why the fuck not!" I screamed as I sat up, clutching the blanket to my chest. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Patty, where have you learnt such language?" He asked.

"That's not important. Now tell me why the fuck can't I get an abortion!" I screamed.

"There's only one way to kill a demon child" Dante said.

"And that is?" I asked, annoyed.

"To be impregnated by another more powerful demon" Dante said.

"...what?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but that's the only way" Dante said.

"Then what am I going to do?" I asked as I looked at my stomach where that monster's offspring was growing. There was a silence for a few minutes before Dante spoke again.

"Patty, look at me" I looked up at Dante. "What am I?" He asked.

"Annoying?" He glared.

"Patty, I'm not going to beat around the bush. I am half demon yet I am stronger then most full demons. If you don't want to have Lucifer's child, then you'll have to be impregnated by me or another demon that's stronger then Lucifer" I flinched every time he said that name. I thought about it. "The choice is yours" Dante said. I couldn't say it so I pointed at him before I lay back down. A crooked, lazy smirk adored his lips.

He stood and moved to the bed, I watched him carefully. He removed his boots before he pulled on the blanket that hid my body. He bent down and claimed my lips. My eyes widened in surprise before they fluttered shut and I gave into the kiss. He completely uncovered my body. I sat up. The kiss got more heated as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He sat down on the bed before he pulled me onto his lap. He began kissing my neck and biting it. I gasped as I felt only pleasure. He made everything that was painful when Lucifer did it, completely pleasurable. My hands swiftly removed his jacket and then worked to get off his shirt. Dante was beginning to remove his pants. I ran my hands down his now bare chest. A low groan came from him. He played with my breasts, teasingly. I moaned. I grinded against him and I heard him groan again. I smirked. I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed him back so that he was now lying on the bed. I got up from my place on his lap but bent down between his legs. I saw how big his cock was and stared. I wrapped my small hand around it before taking the tip in. Dante growled deeply. I pumped his dick and sucked and licked the tip. I didn't get to finish because Dante had pulled me and up flipped us over so now he was above me. He trailed wet kisses down from my mouth till he got to my core. He breathed on it and a small 'eep' came from me. He then played with my clit with his tongue. A strangled moan fought its way out of my throat. He buried his tongue into my folds and I screamed in pleasure. As I was about reach my peak he stopped and I moaned in protest. He came back up and I felt his tip at my entrance. I gulped and he slowly entered. It didn't hurt. Instead it was 10 times better then his tongue. He let out a growl.

"You're so…augh…fucking tight!" He growled out.

"D-Dante…ahh…faster…harder!" I screamed. He happily obliged. I was soon at my peak and I was thrown off. I screamed as I orgasmed. I clenched my eyes shut and dug my nails into his back. Dante didn't ease up as I rode out my orgasm only to be hit by another. I looked Dante in the eyes and saw they were glowing red. I held his gaze and I felt him about to release. He leant back but brought me up with him so now I was straddling him. I gasped at how much more I was impaled. Dante went harder and faster then before and brought me to my 3rd climax. Mine triggered his and he followed me.

"DANTE!" I screamed, my eyes never leaving his. He let out a roar as he cummed inside me. I leant my forehead against his shoulder and felt our hearts beat as one. Our breathing soon slowed and he pushed me back on the bed before he pulled out and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and closed my eyes before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I slowly opened my eyes to find the bed empty of Dante. I looked around and saw Trish and Lady. There was also another girl. She ran and hugged my head.

"Patty, you're alright!" She cried.

"K-Kyrie?" I asked. She sniffled as she hugged me close.

"Oh, Patty, how could someone do this to you?" She sobbed. "And you're pregnant too?" She burst into another flow of tears.

"It's alright Kyrie. She's not pregnant with Lucifers' child anymore" Trish said. My eyes widened then I smiled brightly.

"B-but Nero said that you can't destroy a demon child" Kyrie said.

"You can't" We turned and saw Nero.

"Nero!" I called. He walked over and ruffled my hair.

"Hey squirt" He said affectionately. I pouted at his child gestures.

"Nero, explain" Kyrie tried to demand.

"You can't destroy a demon pregnancy. Only replace it with a stronger one" Nero said. Kyrie seemed confused.

"Then who-…" Her eyes widened as realization hit her. Then they all looked at me.

"How do you know it worked?" I asked Trish.

"I can sense something similar to Dante's aura within you. It worked for sure" Trish said. I felt my eyes water. I rubbed my stomach affectionately.

"I hope to god it will be nothing like its father" Lady said, suddenly. We were silent before we started laughing.

"I wouldn't mind. Not one bit…" I whispered. Nero looked at me confused. Kyrie only smiled. I gave Nero a blank look. "What? You actually need me to say I love that annoying, lazy jerk?" I asked. The look on his face was priceless. "Fine then. I love that annoying, lazy jerk named Dante" I laughed.

"Patty, tomorrow, we'll be starting your training" Trish said suddenly.

"What training?" Kyrie asked.

"Her spiritual powers. The ones she has because she is a descendant of Allen Lowell" Lady said.

"So she's a special little girl, is she?" Nero asked.

"She's a special little girl that has to find her own power because she's the pure one and we have no idea of how to harness her powers" Lady said.

"Which means, we have to take you back to Nina's birth place where all the Archives are" Trish said.

"Mother's birth place?" I asked. Lady and Trish nodded. "Where's that?" I asked.

"England" They both said. "And we're leaving now" She said as she and Lady stood. Morrison walked in.

"The limo is awaiting us all" He said.

"Is that why you asked us to bring so much luggage?" Nero asked. They nodded.

"Now you boys out. We females are going to dress Patty prettily. Just the way she likes it" Trish said. Nero grunted before leaving and Morrison raised his hat off his head before following. Trish pulled out a dress and I gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

Lady grabbed my bags as well as headed out. I took one last look in the mirror. My wavy hair was up in a bun with strands falling from it. My dress was pure white and clung to my skin where it just dropped to the floor when it got to my hips. I wore white high heel shoes and elbow long white gloves. We got outside and saw a white limo.

"How can we afford this? We're in so much debt" I said.

"Well, we gave your friend, Patty Lowell, a call and told her what happened and she jumped at the chance to help. She gave us this" Trish said, holding a tiny key.

"It's a key to her riches and everything" Lady said.

"And she wants you to have it" Trish said as she handed it too me. "Plus we have this too. From your mother" She handed me mothers' necklace. I gasped. "She told us to give it to you when you began following your destiny" I touched it and then took it in my hand. My own necklace pulled against my neck and towards mothers' locket. I placed them together and closed my eyes as I was encased in a bright light. When it disappeared, the lockets had merged. I smiled and opened it to place the key inside.

* * *

We got to the giant mansion that was my home before she placed me in the orphanage.

"Whoa, Patty's real loaded" Lady said. There was a man waiting for us and when he saw me, he bowed.

"Ahh, Lady Lowell, it warms my heart to see you after 15 years" He said. I smiled.

"I'm glad to be home...sort of" I murmured. Kyrie giggled. All 7 of us stood there, staring.

"Please, please, come in. I'll have you all put in your rooms" He said and took us through the large mansion. We walked up a stair case and through a hallway where there were many doors.

"Lady Lowell, that room down the very end was your mothers'. It is your room now" He said. I nodded.

"You are all free to choose your rooms and do as you wish. Dinner is at 6pm. I will have someone send for you" He said.

"Thank you...ugh..."

"Walter" He said, smiling.

"Thank you Walter" I said.

"It's my pleasure Lady Lowell" He said before turning and walking off.

I walked down to my room and opened the door and gasped. I got the biggest room! There was a large 4 poster bed in the middle made for a king! I walked in and placed my things down. I ran up the few steps before I jumped onto the bed and looked around the room. There were lavender see-through curtains on the bed and the bed itself was pure white with purple pillows. There was a balcony that would over look the whole front and it was a glass door that would lead me there not to mention the large windows! There was a walk in closet too and a large bathroom. I walked to the vanity table and went through the jewellery box on it and found all my mothers' jewellery. There was a ring. It was silver and had a deep blue jewel in it. I placed it on my finger before I walked out and saw the others just walked out. I walked passed them and towards the archives. Lady, Trish and Kyrie followed me but I don't know where Dante and the others went. Upon entering the sacred archives, I felt something within me awaken. I paused and closed my eyes and breathed.

"I see the Lowell blood runs strongly in your veins" We looked to the side and saw Walter.

"Walter!" I gasped.

"I thought I'd come and see if the archives called to you as it did to your mother" He said. "And since I see it has, I believe we should begin your training" He said.

"Wait...training? How did you-..." Lady started.

"Well, I trained your mother when she was a little girl" Walter said.

"So you can definitely train Patty?" Lady asked.

"Patty? Who is Patty?" He asked. Lady raised an eyebrow and gestured towards me. "Oh no, your name isn't Patty. That's your mothers' middle name. Your real name is Soleanna Crystal Lowell" He said.

"Soleanna Crystal Lowell?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well it suits you better then Patty" Lady said. Trish and Kyrie nodded.

"Alright then Lady Lowell, shall we begin your training?" He asked. I nodded. "Alright, take a seat on the ground" He said, gesturing towards 2 pillows on the ground. I walked to one of the pillows and sat on it and he sat on the other. The others went looking through some of the books. "Okay, now I want you to close your eyes and focus on the tingling sensations within your veins" I nodded and focused on it. "Study its flow, where it goes, how fast it moves and how it makes you feel" I nodded. I heard Trish hiss and I opened my eyes to see her move out of the room.

"What wrong with Trish?" I asked.

"You kind of just forced her to leave" Lady said.

"What? How?" I asked.

"Your powers filled the room and it hurt her to be in here. Don't worry, she has a stack of books and she'll go to her room and read" I nodded and closed my eyes before repeating the last step.

"Good, now, once you have become one with your power, you can use it however you want. You just need to imagine it. Imagine a shield" He said. I nodded and did so and opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by a light blue and white shield. I stared at it in shock but the feeling of protecting never left me. I imagined electricity and I saw the shield fade and be replaced by static electricity at first. I looked at a statue of armour and a bolt of lightning struck it and it burst into flames. I gasped.

"S-Sorry!" I cried out. Walter chuckled.

"Do not fret my dear. You are a natural with your abilities" He said. I smiled then he held up a book. "I want you to take this from me without moving" He said. I focused on the book and it was soon moving towards me. Telekinesis? It dropped about halfway and I felt exhausted. "You have done well my dear. All you need is to train and your powers will grow" I nodded. I stood and Walter helped me. "You're looking rather pale Lady Lowell" He said with a frown. "Perhaps you should retire for the day?" He asked. I held a hand to my head at the sudden headache. He led me towards my room.

"No...I will just rest but please wake me for dinner" I said. He nodded.

"Of course, Lady Lowell" He said.

"Please, Pat-Soleanna is fine" I said and we stopped outside my door.

"As you wish Lady Soleanna and I shall send for you at 6pm for dinner" He said. I smiled.

"Thank you Walter" I said.

"It's no worries, Lady Soleanna" He said before walking off. I moved to my bed and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke to a soft knocking on my door.

"Lady Lowell?" A servant asked.

"Yes?" I asked weakly, still waking.

"Dinner is ready. I was sent to get you" I stood and moved to the door. I opened it and gave her a smile. She smiled back and took me to the dining room and the table with tons of food all on it. Dante was smirking as well as Nero, Trish and Lady. I'm guessing they haven't had a proper meal since forever. I took a seat next to Trish and Lady. Then we all began eating. I finished my drink of juice and I looked at the glass bottle filled with juice. It was in front of Nero who was at the other end. I focused on the bottle.

"Hey Patty, do you want the juice coz you're kind of glaring at it" Nero said and everyone else turned to me. My powers grabbed it and lifted it before bringing it to me. I struggled to keep my hold on it and I wrapped my hand around it before my powers let it go. I panted.

"Good work Soleanna!" Kyrie praised.

"Yes. Good work indeed Lady Soleanna" Walter said, smiling.

"Wait, Soleanna?" Dante and Nero asked. Walter nodded.

"Patty's real name is Soleanna Crystal Lowell" Walter said. I shakily poured my glass with juice and drank it. Soon, dinner was over and the servants took away my plate. I smiled.

"Thank you" I said. They soon came back out with desert and I finished mine before heading back to my bedroom and ended the day.

I woke up thanks to someone getting me for breakfast and walked down. The others were already there and eating. I started eating the pancakes that were there before I felt a wave of nausea hit me. I stumbled to my feet and almost tripped over my chair and ran to my room where I threw up my pancakes. Soon, my stomach was empty and I was heaving. I managed to stand and I didn't bother going back down and instead just jumped onto my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

8 months later...

I yawned as I opened my eyes. I stretched and rubbed my massive stomach. He kicked me and that's what woke me up.

"Good morning baby" I cooed. "I bet you're hungry" I said and stood and headed down stairs. I said good morning to everyone and dug into my breakfast. Halfway through, the doorbell rang and I stood and moved to it. I opened the door and saw a pretty lady with long brown hair and blue eyes. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, I heard my friend was staying here" She said. "His name is Dante" She said. My powers checked her over and she was purely human. I smiled at her.

"Yes, he's just having breakfast. Come in" I said. She looked me up and down before she sneered and entered. I took her to a room.

"Which room is Dante's?" She asked. I pointed to the one to the side of mine. She entered his room and she didn't come back out so instead I just walked back down stairs and to the breakfast table.

"Who was at the door?" Nero asked.

"A friend of Dante's. She's up in his room I think" I said as I sat down. Dante's eyes widened as he jumped up from his seat and ran upstairs. Trish, Lady, Kyrie and Nero stared after him before looking at me. I looked at them. "What?" I asked.

"Do you know who that is?" Nero asked. I shook my head.

"She's Dante's friend. I see her around sometimes. I know she's not a demon so you guys can relax" I said. They looked at each other. My baby gave a sharp kick. "Ow! Hey, don't kick your mother" I scolded my stomach. I stood. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go to my bedroom, okay? I have some things I need to read" I said.

"How about you come read up at the library with us?" Trish asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, I'll probably fall unconscious so I wanna be in my bed" I said before standing and going to my room. I sat down on my bed after grabbing a book and reading. I stopped when I heard something break in Dante's room since he was technically next door to me. I looked up when I heard banging on the wall we shared. I slowly got up and exited my room and walked to his door. I quietly opened it and froze. Inside, was Dante fucking the other woman. Tears welled in my eyes. The girl was talking between her moans and pants.

"Who's that kid that's pregnant?" The girl panted. Dante grunted as he went harder.

"Just a little kid" He said. The girl moaned.

"Who's the father?" She asked.

"Mm...Dunno. She sleeps around a lot" He said. My heart ached to hear him say that about me.

"Have you ever touched her?" She seemed to hiss.

"Never. Never have, never will. She's just a slut" He said. I backed away from the door as my heart shattered and my tears fell. I turned and ran down the hallway. My powers going haywire and exploding things and making them burst into flames. I ran down the stairs and almost fell but continued on. I made the door explode and I ran out the gap in it and went far into the city. I imagined giant angel wings and took off into the sky and to the top of a tall building. I landed on the ground and fell, exhausted. I used up all my energy and cried. It was raining and I didn't even realise. I sobbed into my hands and I realised that Dante only did what he had to and also that that woman was only there for a fuck and not business like I thought she was and for Dante to say those things...How could he? As I cried in the rain, I didn't sense the person behind me.

"So, I've finally found you" I spun around and stared in fear at Lucifer. I gasped but he grabbed me. He looked at my stomach.

"It seems you destroyed my offspring in place of Dante's as planned" He said. "Good, good, I'd hoped for as much" He said before he grabbed me and we appeared in another abandoned skyscraper. Obsession much? I glared at him and tried to summon my powers but I had used all my energy.

"What do you want now?" I hissed. He smirked.

"Your son" He said. My eyes widened before he grabbed a knife and cut open my stomach. I screamed and he reached into my stomach and grabbed my unborn son. He started crying and Lucifer cut the cord.

"N-no!" I cried weakly. He laughed evilly.

"Finally! My revenge will be complete!" He cackled before he disappeared with my son. I reached for them even though they had gone.

"No...m-my baby b-boy" I cried and began drifting into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Dante and Melissa stopped when they heard explosions. Dante sighed as got up and dressed. He left the room and saw all the blown up things.

_'Did Soleanna do this?'_ He shook his head and walked down the stairs.

"You bastard!" Lady yelled as she pointed her guns at him. Dante raised an eyebrow.

"What? I didn't cause that. I was...preoccupied" He said with a tiny smile on his face and he looked at Nero. "What did you say to Soleanna to get her so pissed?" He asked. Nero glared hatefully at Dante and he in turn was shocked at such hostility.

"Preoccupied?" Lady asked. "Preoccupied! I guess that's why you didn't realise Soleanna was standing by your door and watching you fuck that bitch!" Lady yelled. Dante paled.

"What the fuck is she doing here anyway!" Trish yelled.

"You can't tell me you never realised she was in love you, can you?" Kyrie asked. Dante looked at her in surprise.

"Well that answers that question" Nero said.

"Soleanna...loves me?" Dante asked.

"Bet your fucking ass she does and she fucking watched you and that whore!" Lady yelled. Dread over came Dante as he dropped into a seat.

"Shit!" He cursed and smashed his fist into the table. "She would have heard me say..." He didn't finish as he placed his head in his hands. Lady's guns lowered.

"She would have heard you say what?" Trish asked.

"That she sleeps around and doesn't know who the father is" Melissa said as she entered in a robe.

"What?" Lady asked as she clenched her fists. Melissa smirked.

"Yep and that he's never touched her. Never has and never will and that she's nothing but a slut" Melissa said. Dante's head sunk lower into his hands. Kyrie's eyes welled with tears.

"You heartless monster! How could you!" She yelled. "After she's loved you for god-knows-how-long! Can you imagine what she must be feeling right now!" Kyrie screamed. "We have to find her. She shouldn't be out in the rain!" She said before running out. Trish, Lady and Nero followed and Dante sat there, thinking.

"Come back to bed now, baby. We didn't finish" She said.

"No. You need to leave" Dante said as he stood. Melissa stared at him in shock.

"What, why?" She asked.

"Because I said so!" He yelled. She jumped and nodded before going to her room and packing her things and leaving. Dante sighed as he sat there. Then he felt it. An aura much like his and Soleanna's. He ran out of the building and followed the aura. He soon met up with the others.

"What, did we kill the mood?" Lady sneered. Dante ignored her. And they soon got to a giant barrier. Dante punched it but it did nothing.

"Damn it" He cursed. "Where's Soleanna?" He asked.

"I can't sense her in there but I can sense her son" She said and their eyes widened.

"I cut her open and took him from her" They turned and saw Lucifer. He looked at Dante.

"I should thank you for making her so easy to find. She was out in the open and so defenceless. Not to mention those heartbroken sobs. You did quite a number on her" He laughed.

"Where is she?" Dante growled. "Where's Soleanna!"

"Oh so you care now?" Lucifer asked. Then they heard a cry and turned to see one of Lucifers' minions bringing the baby towards them.

"Give him back!" Dante snarled, his eyes turning red. Lucifer laughed evilly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I made this barrier with his power" He said.

"Then Dante should be able to enter" Trish said. Lucifer shook his head.

"Maybe he could have, if the baby didn't feel how heartbroken his mother was" He said. Dante clenched his fists.

"Damn it!" He growled.

"I think the only one that could pass this would be the boy's mother and I highly doubt she's alive or even wants to live!" Lucifer laughed.

"Oh Soleanna..." Kyrie cried. Nero looked at his demon arm.

"Please...lead me to Soleanna" He whispered. It would glow then stop then glow again before he felt a strong tug. He run in the direction it pulled him in. "I think I found her!" He said and ran off with the others following.

"You're too late" Lucifer called. They ran up into an abandoned skyscraper.

"She's here. I can feel her but..." Trish paused; "Her presence is fading" They went to the elevator and saw it was broken so they took the stairs. Nero grabbed Kyrie and all of them began jumping up the stairs to get to Soleanna faster. Eventually, they got to the same floor as her and they basically blew the door down. Kyrie gasped and Nero pulled her into his chest in an attempt to block her eyes. In the middle of the room was Soleanna, her stomach ripped open and blood spreading around her. They all ran in and stopped where she was. Her heart beat just stopped and Dante dropped next to her.

"Patty? Patty! Patty, wake up!" He begged, forgetting her real name. He punched the ground. "Goddamn it Patty, wake up, please!" His voice was becoming croaky. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry...Please forgive me. Oh Patty, please forgive me. I didn't mean anything I said. I-I didn't even know you loved me and now...now you're gone and I...I'm sorry" A single tear fell and landed on Soleanna's face.

* * *

_Really? Did he mean it? I still love you Dante and I could never hate you...I began to fight to live. Dante...Dante._

_DANTE!_


	8. Chapter 8

Trish felt her heartbeat give a strong beat but then it started fading again.

"Oh no you don't!" She hissed and her hands filled with electricity and she shocked her heart to get stronger beats. Soleanna's heart began to beat stronger and steadily and after a few seconds, her eyes opened and she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming.

"D-Dante..." I murmured. He looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Patty, you're alive!" He whispered. I gave him a weak smile. He bent down and caught my lips with his. My eyes widened but melted into it and forgot all about the excruciating pain I was in. When he pulled away he touched my forehead with his. I couldn't stop the bright smile that graced my lips as my eyes closed and I began to heal myself. After a few minutes, I was healed and my now flat stomach was wound free. Dante helped me up.

"Where is Virgil?" I asked. They looked at me confused. "That's our sons' name, Virgil" I said. Dante gave me a touched smile before it faded and he clenched his fists.

"Lucifer has him and is using his powers to make a barrier. Only you can get through" Lady said. My eyes narrowed.

"My baby boy is being used as a tool!" I grounded out. My powers flared and Trish, Dante and Nero winces. I turned and sprinted towards the window and smashed through it.

"Soleanna!" Everyone yelled. I began falling and I saw the barrier. My powered wings appeared and I flew through the barrier before landing on the ground. Powered by anger and the my maternal instincts, I was able to destroy all the minions Lucifer had in this area. I found Lucifer and Virgil and the piercing screams of Virgil tugged at my heart and fuelled my anger.

"Oh, Soleanna, I'm surprised to see you here and alive" Lucifer said.

"Give me back my son, you fucking son of a bastards' bitch!" I hissed. My power so noticeable it was around me like a white fire.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" He said. "You see, since you aren't dead and probably won't die with the anger you possess, I'm going to have to kill this little one right here" He said as his nail lengthened and he went to slit Virgil's throat when my powers made a barrier around him and he had to let go of him so as not to be purified.

Virgil began falling but my telekinesis grabbed him and brought him to me. Lucifer was seething with hatred and he lunged at me. I smirked and I shot white flames at him. He let out a piercing scream before he was destroyed. The barrier faded and I fought all the other minions. Soon, I was covered in blood thanks to them but when I finished killing them all, I looked down at the still crying Virgil. He had my blue eyes and his fathers' silver hair. I rocked him.

"Hey Virgil. Sorry I wasn't able to hold you and you were forced out a month earlier but now I have you in my arms" I whispered.

He stopped crying and stared at me. I kissed his forehead and he broke out into a smile. I held him to my breast as I moved the shirt down and he began to drink. I smiled at him. I sensed the others coming and I pulled him off my breast and covered myself. They walked into view and I looked up at them. I smiled. My powers had wrapped themselves around Virgil to protect him from the chilly weather. Dante took his red coat off and offered it to me so I could wrap him in it. I took it and gently wrapped him. He yawned as he stared up at me. Dante wrapped an arm around me and Virgil. He kissed me and then kissed Virgil's head. Virgil stared at him then looked at me before smiling.

"You're safe now Virgil. We're not gonna let anything else ever happen to you" Dante said. I nodded. "Hey, I might even give you a little brother or sister" It took a moment for it to sink in before I looked up at Dante in surprise.

"Really? You want...more?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"As long as they're ours, I'd have a hundred more" I blushed but kissed him.

"I love you Dante" I whispered. He smirked.

"I love you too" He replied.


End file.
